Gone Away
by Shnuffles
Summary: The Quibbler was given to much freedom, but that was about to change. What better way to stop Xenophilius from printing then take his daughter hostage? Oneshot. Luna and friends.


**Author's note/Disclaimer: This is my first ever designated one-shot. This one features Luna getting kidnapped off the Hogwarts express. Main characters are Luna (obviously) and Neville because he is epic. Other characters include Ginny, and Seamus among others. I am not J.K.R because if I was, I probably would not be on fanfiction, no offense.**

The mood on the Hogwarts Express was drastically different this Christmas ride. The only chatter on the train came from the Slytherin car. They alone seemed unaffected by the current situation. The Gryffindor car also contained an assortment of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sitting huddled in little groups. The largest of these groups contained mostly Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw. The sat with their heads together, whispering urgently.

One of the girls, this one with vivid red hair said to the others, "I don't think mum's planning on me coming back after Christmas." She looked around before leaning in a bit closer, "It's only a matter of time before the death-eaters figure out Ron's traveling with Harry. Mum wants to keep us close."

A boy with somewhat bedraggled hair and numerous scars across his face replied, "I understand, Ginny. We'll miss you but it'll be good to know your safe." Neville turned to the others, "We'll still be able to sneak out every now and then but I don't think we will be able to do it as often."

Seamus looked up at Neville and spoke, his voice low, "What if Harry's given up, Neville. How do we know he'll come to fight?"

All three of the others opened their mouths to retort but the blonde girl with the silvery eyes replied, "He's still fighting. Just because we haven't seen him doesn't mean anything. I mean, look at the crumple-horned snorkack. Hardly anyone's ever seen them but they still exist."

Seamus opened his mouth to argue but Ginny and Neville both shook their heads. Ginny turned to Luna and asked, "How're things going with the Quibbler? Have you had a lot of trouble with the Ministry?"

Luna shook her head serenely, "Not yet but Daddy says it's only a matter of time before they decide to take action." She smiled, "I almost forgot, Daddy's sent me a few copies of the new issue. Want one?"

All three of the others nodded enthusiastically so Luna delved into her multicolored bag and pulled out four tightly rolled copies of the "Quibbler" and distributed them to her friends. "I drew the picture on the front. Do you like it?" The others grinned.

"It's brilliant Luna," said Seamus, "but I have a feeling the Ministry will have some choice words about this one." On the cover was a full colored picture of the Minister of Magic as a puppet being controlled by a few hooded figures.

Luna shrugged, "Daddy says they won't do anything to bad, I mean, if they react too much it'll just prove to everyone that Daddy's been telling the truth and even more people will be on our side."

Neville nodded, "I suppose that's true, just be careful Luna."

Luna smiled and opened her mouth to reply but before she could the train came to a screeching halt and they were all thrown backwards. All the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army leapt to their feet and pulled out their wands.

"What's going on?" asked Seamus, his voice low and scared.

"I dunno," came Neville's reply, "Nothing good." All of the older students pointed their wands at the door to the compartment, waiting for whatever was coming.

They heard a few muffled shrieks of terror from the other compartments and they tensed up, tightening their grips on their wands. The door slid slowly open and those nearest to the door gasped and jumped backwards as five hooded figures in black cloaks stepped into view.

Neville, the most vocal of the group glared at the death-eaters, "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Manners boy," came a hissed reply, "I don't like your attitude."

Neville opened his mouth with an angry retort but before he could say it Ginny stepped on his toe. He glanced over at her and she shook her head.

"Smart girl," sneered another death-eater, "We don't take kindly to those who are rude to us."

The first death-eater who spoke stepped forward a bit and looked around at the students. His cruel smile widened as he caught sight of Luna. "Ah, there you are." The others stepped reflexively in front of Luna, shielding her from the death-eaters, their wands raised. "Oh dear me," the man continued, "This won't do at all. We'd rather not have to hurt anyone...else."

"I would worry more about yourselves," Neville snapped, "That is if your fool enough to try..." He was interrupted by a shout of "Crucio" and he fell to the floor with a scream of agony.

The death-eater sneered at the others, "Now now, are we going to have any more trouble?"

Ginny and Seamus glared at him, their expressions saying clearly, "Oh yeah." Luna stepped forward and pushed her friends out of the way, her eyes wet. "Stop," she said in a low voice, "I'll be fine." She looked at Ginny and said, "Send a message to my dad, telling him what's happened."

Ginny nodded and hugged Luna, at the same time whispering in her ear, "We'll find a way to get you back. I promise."

Luna hugged her back and turned to the death-eaters. One of them raised his wand and said in a mock apologetic tone, "Sorry, can't take any chances. Stupefy!" Luna began to fall but before Ginny could catch her, a death-eater grabbed Luna's arm and they were gone.

Ginny sank to the floor, starring disbelievingly at the spot where they had vanished. She turned to Neville and asked, her voice shaking, "Are you alright."

Neville groaned in reply.

Seamus punched a seat, venting out some of his anger. "How long before they take the rest of us?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't know but we won't go without a fight.

* * *

><p>The death-eaters, Luna in tow, appeared seconds later outside of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix met them at the gate and the man holding Luna said, "We've brought Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter." Bellatrix smiled at them and swung open the gate.<p>

They dragged the unconscious Luna inside and down the stairs to the cellar where the tossed her unceremoniously after taking her wand. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Luna's form and said, "Rennervate." Luna gasped as she came to.

Bellatrix let out a cold laugh, "This is what happens when people don't behave. Crucio!" Luna shrieked and fell back again twitching and screaming. Bellatrix lifted the spell with a flick of her wand and swept back up the stairs, locking the door behind her.

She shouted over her shoulder "I'll send your father your love." Then she was gone around the corner leaving behind a the echo of her cruel laugh.

Luna lay on the floor, a single tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

**End note: I hope you all enjoyed this. I just wanted to write a Luna story and this is what I came up with. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
